This invention relates generally to image recording apparatuses, and more particularly, to an image recording apparatus which employs a photo and pressure sensitive recording medium.
An image recording apparatus of the kind referred to above is known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 61-129971, which comprises an exposure unit for exposing a photo and pressure sensitive recording medium to form a latent image onto the same, pressure developing means for pressurizing the recording medium having been exposed, to develop the latent image, and a transport arrangement for transporting the recording medium from the exposure unit to the pressure developing means.
However, the conventional apparatus does not comprise a mechanism in which a regular reflection light from the exposure unit is utilized to cure the recording medium regardless of image information on an original. By this reason, the recording medium uncured is transported to the pressure developing means, resulting in such a problem as to contaminate pressure rolls and the like of the pressure developing means.